dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Golems of Amgarrak
Has there been any announcement as to how much time after Origins or Awakening that this takes place? --SPRHLYWD21 (talk) 23:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) So, about that final boss... We'll need a hard/nightmare tactics section once the Harvester's page is created... or something... augh, medic! x_x -Tajik24 (talk) 02:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Certainly harder than the rest of the official content. Nothing a prepared spirit warrior can't handle though. I'm betting a geared archer can laugh it off too, given that they have pretty good fortitude (legion scout), a godmode panic button (legion scout) and that pseudo-invul thing (ghost). nice try bioware, but not nice enough! Snug the Bronto I have confirmed that Master Ranger talent does improve the Summon Bronto ability. puzzle help I need help solving the 4 switch puzzle. :I believe it's YMWC. Polymer (talk) 18:30, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I may sound like a noob for saying this but what does YMWC stand for? I thought it would mean the colors of the switches but I dont think so any more. SuperMario2 (talk) 15:23, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Trust your instincts. 'Y'ellow, 'M'agenta, 'C'yan, 'W'hite -- they're the subtractive primaries, used in, say, color printing. Except you would usually expect black instead of white. Argumentum ad Stultitiam (talk) 10:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) So, about that body...mass....thing Other than it being ridiculously scary and more horrifying than the Broomother story, is it possible to backstab it? I know I can backstab the head/spine/torso/scorpion thing, but I couldn't stun it and (my party died) couldn't get it to stand still long enough to get behind it. --Rale, The Earth God (talk) 21:40, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The first stage of the harvester is large and slow, especially if you have miasma or some other slowing effect. I don't see how you can have trouble backstabbing that. The second stage is very fast and jumps around, but has a predictable pattern and doesn't change targets much. He also stops moving to reanimate corpses on occasion, so again, I don't see why you'd have trouble landing a few backstabs. If you were hoping for a long and sustained assault though, the new dual wield talents from awakening might be able to do it. You misunderstand--I know its a very slow enemy, but what I want to know if its immune to backstabs. When I fought it, my party was killed quickly and I was only level ~25 (straight out of Origins before I imported to Awakening) so I only had what skills were available in Origins and maybe 1 that I picked up mid-quest. Surrounded by Corpses shunting me constantly, I was unable to circle around and backstab it. Had I paralyzed/stunned it, would it be immune to a backstab? --Rale, The Earth God (talk) 18:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) No, i managed a lot of easy backstabs on the first form and it went down in 10 seconds. Very sure they aren't immune. Thank you then! I'm planning on replaying it again (maybe when it isn't so dark out XP) and now I'll probably try my Backstabber again as opposed to my big evil Mauler. --Rale, The Earth God (talk) 00:09, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Import Enchantment Weirdness If you import your warden from Awakenings and you have amplification runes in any of the imported armor on you or in your inventory, the Robe of the Architect will appear as a rune stone with all its powers. If you have two amplification runes in your armor, you will also have two robes. You can move the amplification rune to another armor set but if you remove it you will not be able to use it as rune again. If you are playing as an Arcane Warrior, you can put both runes in the Battlemage and get a boost of 150 points in mana, if you have imported the Nug Crusher you can add 100 more provided you use it.--Diosprometheus (talk) 15:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) A similar import bug: I imported from Awakening to GoA with Spellweaver enchanted with 2 Paragon Lightning Runes. The import worked fine. I then imported the same gear from GoA to to Witch Hunt. Once imported into Witch Hunt, one of the Paragon Lightning Runes had turned into an Earthbound ring in the rune slot. Once Sandal removed the ring rune, it became a regular equippable Earthbound ring. The Paragon Lightning rune was gone. (talk) 08:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Rip off. Does anyone else think that on all difficulties this fight is stupidly easy and the DLC itself is a complete rip off? I can't remember how much I paid for it but I clearly paid 100% too much. I mean seriously, I completed it in less than 40 minutes. It's ridiculous. ::all of the DLC content for dragons age is pretty poor honestly. it averages 7-12$ for 20-40 minutes of very uninspired added gameplay and they toss in some "best in the game" items to catch the eyes of those with money to waste. ::however i would agree that in comparison, this is one of the worst of the bunch. there is nothing interesting about the story or content. if it didnt have the best amulet in the game attached to completing it i doubt i would have it was so boring. ::sticking half a dozen golems in a confined space with large and powerful aoe knockdown abilities they love to spam endlessly after one another isnt even challenging gameplay... its just sitting there chugging potions and laughing that everyone in the team was down and out in 2 seconds except for your overpowered warden commander... its just dumb. ::when you look at the quality and price of what they are selling us with things like this... and then they wonder why so many people pirate the DLC instead of buying it. Importing GoA character to Witch Hunt? I was wondering, is there any way to use character who finished GoA (and DAO/DAO:Awakening) in Witch Hunt? I have save before fight with Harvester (finally managed to beat it on Nightmare, toughest boss in DAO), but when trying to import character to Witch Hunt, I only see my DAO and DAO: Awakening characters. I am trying to get character who completed all DLCs for DA2 import (I know, the impact is going to be minimal), but I can not import GoA char to WH. So, can I import the GoA character into WH, or not? :Sorry, forgot to sign myself --AriesCZ (talk) 10:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, the charcter appeared in import list after rebooting the game --AriesCZ (talk) 10:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :What about the other way around - importing a Witch Hunt character into GoA? I tried restarting the game and I'm still just getting my DAO saves. --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 16:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC) GoA & Dragon Age 2 I haven't played GoA so did completing this DLC affect the world in DA2 in any way? Did the save game summary mention this DLC when importing, for example: "The Harvester was killed". -- (talk) 20:58, March 13, 2011 (UTC) «»Emmm.... SPOILERS AHEAD.... It should be noted that if you pay close attention at the end that other Harvesters (If i remember right) can be seen... So he wasn't alone and there were still others. Plus the Thaig collapsing would have either A). Made the others wanna leave, or B). made them stay dormant for much longer. And we can't try to forget Orsino in DA2...but then again that was in Fereldan, not the Free Marches. --OghrensHipFlask (talk) 09:23, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Worst DLC ever... Fail Golem Companion is Fail The issue I personally had with this was that the golem you get for your companion sucks. It's a tank, even has a racial ability of tank, but it's auto-level up stats give it an absolutely worthless mage build. My summoned blight wolf can take a better beating than a mountain of steel, how messed up is that?-- (talk) 05:22, June 10, 2013 (UTC)Tymon